


Falling

by azneraCarenza



Series: Diaries of the Avengers [5]
Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, failiures, falling, late night ramblings, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-07 00:04:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azneraCarenza/pseuds/azneraCarenza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki thinks while falling through the void. Set between Thor and The Avengers. Loki isn't really an Avenger or anything, but couldn't think where else to put this... Enjoy.</p>
<p>I don't own the characters :(</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling

He remembered falling. He had fallen for a long time, years, decades, lifespans. He had fallen, and fallen, and fallen. He had been too tired to hold on longer, too tired to carry on with that life. Either he would find something better down in the abyss, or he would die, and the pain would end.  
He was born a prince by blood, raised a prince by circumstances, but he fell as a past prince, a failed king, an abandoned son. All he had ever wanted was to make his father proud, to be his brother’s equal. He had wanted, just for once to be recognised as more, to be seen for the man he was, not the lier, the trickster, the monster that parents tell their children about, the stuff of nightmares. He had only wanted to see his father proud, to see a smile, feel his embrace. He had wanted nothing more from this man than love, and so when he saw the disappointment, and that hint of disgust, he had simply let go.  
Still he fell. His life passed in slow motion, and all he saw were failures. He had nothing left to him but the knowledge that he was a failure, that his father had rejected him, that he was falling further than he had ever thought possible. And how that knowledge burned.   
He tried to think rationally, that this was for the best, that he would soon die and it would be over, but still he fell. He fell, and fell, and fell, until he forgot why he had let go in the first place. He forgot the pain, his ancestry, his father, mother, brother, all gone. He couldn’t help but fall through the void in his heart.


End file.
